one weird dream
by invaderbutterfree
Summary: i don't own yu-gi-oh. just a random story about a weird yu-gi-oh dream i had that thought it might make a good plot.


Invader butterfree- just based on a dream. My three cats are possessed...i don't know. Disclaimer!  
Bakura- are you on crack?  
Invader butterfree- no. My three cats were mewing weird last night.  
Ryou- invader butterfree owns nothing!  
Invader butterfree- the beginning will be made up because don't know the beginning to the dream and constructed a plot for this to. And i'm replacing the main character with Masika. In the dream it was my brother.  
Start.  
Masika skipped down the road. Her uncle Meric was going to be so pleased with her history test over Egypt. She had leaned the hieroglyphs especially well sense Meric had taken her to the tomb he used to guard and shown her the symbols and exclaimed about the yami's. Now Bakura was trapped in the ring and couldn't harm anyone anymore. As the nine year old skipped along she heard a humming sound. A portal opened up and swallowed her. Everything got dark for a minute and then she fell flat on her face. She didn't know where she was as she slowly peeked open her eyes. A Barnes and noble store.

"Get off me!" a gruff voice said.

Instantly recognizing the voice, Masika lept off Bakura whom she had presumably landed on. She scrambled backward and away. Bakura looked up in surprise. His ring hung around her neck. In fact two of his rings hung around his neck. Which one was real? He stood ready to run after her.

"B-Bakura?!"She said surprised and fearful "B-But your trapped in the ring?!".

Bakura gave her a quizzical look that asked 'who are you an how do you know me'.

Masika stood her ground waiting for him to make a move. Bakura looked over this strange child who had just mysteriously fallen on him and realized something. She was wielding his ring without shadows consuming her. They didn't control her and he sensed they weren't stirring. Who was this child? Only a direct blood relative of his hikari could hold the ring. That's when he noticed the child had hair similar to Ryou's. What was going on? She had stolen his ring. She would pay for now then he would figure it out latter. He lunged for her but she spun and ran through the maze of bookshelves. No other people seemed to be in the store as Masika ran, Bakura following her. She realized the store was closed. Quickly thinking, she slid under a bookshelf that was close by. The small gap between the floor and the shelf was just enough for her to squeeze into. She glanced down at the two rings. Which one was her's and what was going on? Bakura had tried to corrupt her a few weeks ago and now he was free but didn't remember her. She held her breath as he ran past. Waiting a minute, she slipped out and ran around the side of the shelf...right into a kiosk stand. The ornaments fell to the floor making a shattering noise. She dived at the nearest bookshelf. As she slipped under it Bakura came around the corner. He looked murderous. His red eyes glinted in the dim lighting as he searched.

"I know your by little brat!"He growled "Show yourself.".

Masika didn't say a word as she held her breath. Bakura spotted a light on the wall. Masika gasped as he smirked and his murderous eyes fell on her. He had spotted a light spot that the dim lighting had reflected of the millennium ring. He crept over and reached under the shelf. She jerked away but he garbed her by her hair and pulled her out. She held back tears as she struggled in his grasp. He had her by her hair and he was glancing from one ring to the other. They both radiated the same energy.

"Which one is it?!"He snapped.

"I don't know!"She said in fear.

He shook her roughly and gave her another murderous look. A voice broke the silence.

"Let go of her Bakura!"It said.

The two looked over at a second white haired figure that was standing a few shelves away. Masika took the opportunity to kick Bakura in the stomach. He let her go and she ran away hurriedly. With the child freed, Ryou dashed away before Bakura could recover and look up to find his hikari and the strange child gone. He listened for footsteps but heard none on the carpeted floor. Masika flew past random bookcases and suddenly spotted a familiar figure. Although he looked younger than when she had seen him that morning.

"Father!"She whispered to him.

He turned looking at her curiously. He garbed her arm and led her to behind a bookshelves where they could whisper.

"Who are you and what are you doing here. It's not safe. How did you get in? Why are there two millennium rings and why did you steal Bakura's?"He asked.

"You to?"She asked "Bakura doesn't remember me even after i sealed him in the ring three weeks ago. Why don't you remember and why do you look younger?".

Ryou gave her a confused look.

"Younger?"He asked "I'm sixteen.".

"Your my father."Masika said.

He shook his head.

"I'm Masika Bakura. Ryou and Ishizu's daughter."She said.

"Wait. I sense the rings are both real."Ryou said "How did you get here?".

"Random magic portal swept me off the street."She said.

"You must be from the future then."Ryou said "So ishizu and i get married?".

"shhhhh!"Masika shushed as she pointed to a shadow looming nearby.

Ryou nodded and reached over taking the ring he hoped was from his time and not her's. He silently pointed one way then the next. Getting the message, she ran around a bookcase toward the stores exit. Ryou went toward another. Masika heard Bakura coming after her which meant Ryou's plan was failing. She broke free of the bookcase's and and ran clear into someone.

"Hey are you alright?!"The voice said.

"Uncle Yugi!"She said hurriedly getting up and hiding behind him.

"Wha-"He said.

A second figure pulled her out from behind him and looked down at her with questioning red/iris eyes.

"What are you doing with the millennium ring?"He asked "Who are you and wears Ryou?".

"I'm Masika Bakura. Ryou went that way."She exclaimed quickly.

"I didn't know Ryou had a sister."Yugi said.

"I'm his daughter uncle Yugi."She snapped.

"What!"Yugi stuttered "R-Ryou has a kid?! Why didn't he tell us?!".

"No time for explanations. If the tomb robbers here then Ryou's in trouble."The other figure said.

"Wait uncle Yami!"Masika called after the two departing.

"Stay there Masika."Yami said.

She ignored him.

"I told you to stay put."Yami said.

"I wont to help save father from Bakura."She said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. Ok this wasn't making much sense to him. Ryou's so called daughter was at least eight. Why hadn't he mentioned her before? They rounded a corner straight into Ryou.

"Yugi,Yami why are you here?"He asked.

"To help."Was his reply.

Bakura rounded the corner. He was glaring angrily at them.

"Stop tomb raider."Yami said.

"You've got backup this time hikari but i'll be back next time."He lept through a open door close by and disappeared.

The four stood around for a moment. Yugi broke the silence.

"Ryou why didn't you tell us you had a kid?".He asked.

"Because i didn't know either."Ryou said sheepishly.

Yami and Yugi did a double take. Masika gave Ryou the ring.

"This one belongs in your time."She said.

They traded.

"Why are there two rings?"Yugi asked.

"Masika's from the future."Ryou said "Apparently Ishizu and i get married and this is are daughter.".

Well the whole night was crazy so they all just agreed that it was true. Suddenly a portal sucked Masika back to her time. She woke one the sidewalk at dusk and rushed home. Forgetting her history test, she burst in the door and lept at a frantic Ryou.

"Father father guess what happened today?!"She said.

Then she told him everything.  
End  
Sorry it was rushed. The original dream was yami Bakura chasing my brother around Barnes and noble trying to get a manga...so yeah... Well i own nothing except the crazy plot and enjoy! Please read and review!


End file.
